The Theory of Things
by TheAnomally
Summary: OK so my little nerd heart is GEEKING out on how AWESOME Dr. Stone is; the manga is KILLER, and Toonami has FINALLY got another GOOD Anime on it. Anyway I am bringing in both Manga and Anime into this little story. So this concerns Senku and Tsukasa relationship if you read the Manga(Vol. 2) you'll know what I mean. I own NOTHING of this Series. SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1 - Thinking Back

Things where heating up; the Kingdom of Science was preparing for the winter according to his trusted spies, but they were also doing other things in between. Tsukasa wanted answers, but most of all he wanted one main thing. He wanted it more than the loyal gang of ruffians he ruled over; it was something he knew he needed more than everything else. This one thing had become an obsession; the one opponent that would not bend to his will, or power. He wanted it capture this person; to cage them, and in time break them. He touched the cracks on his face and thought back to a time not too long ago.

His voice gruff and menacing. "So swear on your life that from now until forever, you'll stop trying to create a scientific civilization for mankind."

Tsukasa stared down at the shorter guy; he was not surprised to see those crimson eyes locked on his own. The fire behind the younger man made him appear to be glowing. He had given Senku an ultimatum; don't bring back everyone, just the young and pure of heart.

Tsukasa never once wondered about his own tainted heart. "Do that Senku, and I won't have to kill you!"

He watched Senku think, but he already knew what the genius's answer would be. He did not want to kill the other teen, but he never wanted to be used like he had been over 3700 years ago. Only his sister knew the kind caring person he really was and wanted to be. His fans and supporters only knew and cared about his strength and what profit he could win for them in the arenas. He was a piece of meat, and an animal they could cage and order around to do their bidding. Senku and Taiju had never once commanded him to do anything he did not want to. They had lived together, worked together, and bonded over survival in this Stone World.

He watched Senku think and he felt his own features soften. "Senku, I won't kill you if I don't have to." Seeing that handsome face lost in thought; Tsukasa averted his eyes a bit. "So swear to me here and now; swear that you'll give up on science."

"That's the only thing I could never so." Senku simply replied with a stunning confident smile.

Tsukasa really did not want to kill Senku; the odd kid had stirred feelings in him that he had never felt before, Senku had earned respect by what he did for everyone around him. Tsukasa couldn't help but like the smaller guy, but he could not agree with the plan to revive everyone. Tsukasa for only the second time in his life; he felt like he was going to cry; but he fought this feeling to maintain his tough lion-like intimidation.

Tsukasa looked up and then smiled slightly. "Right, I knew that'd be your answer."

"Don't give me that crap. No matter what I said; you would've killed me someday, just in case." Senku rationalized with a smirk.

Tsukasa couldn't help but agree; Senku not doing science was like trying to get a fish to breathe air. The two teens looked at each other both locked in on their exchange; neither teens cared that Yuzuriha had called out for Taiju moments ago.

"Try to finish me in one hit, Kay? It wouldn't be logical to have blood gushing everywhere." Senku said as he cracked his neck.

The genius did that a lot; especially when he was getting excited, Tsukasa figured he was now posturing.

Tsukasa couldn't even muster a confident anything; he shaded his eyes with his dark hair. "Don't worry, I'll snap your cervical plexus in one blow." He looked at Senku. "You'll lose consciousness and die instantly." There were facts in his words but no strength in his voice. "I won't make you suffer, and I won't miss."

Wind and warmth from the fire swirled all around them; Senku radiated nothing but calm confidence even in the face of death, and Tsukasa couldn't help but smile as he thought one more thing.

Tsukasa moved towards Senku. "Senku, if we had only met 3700 years sooner, if we'd met before this planet became a stone world." Tsukasa cleared the his from his eyes which now were clear and full of hope. "You just might've been my first friend ever."

"Maybe." Senku replied his eyes catching Tsukasa's brown ones again.

The look was pure serenity and the smile was true and kind. Tsukasa was crumbling inside but he felt he needed to do this. Sensku never moved once as the 'Strongest Primate High Schooler' readied to strike; he knew Senku would not flinch, or beg, or try to run. Tsukasa struck the other boy and knew the hit was on the mark; Senku started to fall backwards on to the rocks. Taiju reappeared and caught his friend; on the other side Yuzuriha was sobbing, and now so was Taiju.

Tsukasa wanted to join them, but he callously said. "He felt no pain, and I trust as his friends you will give him a proper burial."

The big fracas with the gunpowder happened immediately after that; he touched the burn scar on his chest and sighed. He smiled as he thought about the impressions Senku left on people inside and out. It was more than blind obedience it was his way that he amazed you every single day with honesty, facts, and amazement.

One of his scouts came back and shook him out of his reverie. He filled him in about what was going on in the other place; they had already attacked the village twice, but Senku's smarts had foiled their plan before too much destruction could be way-laid. The villagers were nearly done rebuilding and were toiling away; also he was handed a treat he had not thought about in a long time, it was cotton candy. It was pure and sweet and melted in his mouth; outwardly his expression never changed, but inside he was swooning. Tsukasa was taken aback that Senku was alive, but he also was glad. Out of everyone here in this new world the only opponent worthy of Tsukasa's full attention was Senku; this was going to be exciting he thought with a smirk. He got up from his seat and left everyone in his gang to prepare for the coming cold; he had other fish to fry, and plans for a little hunting and trapping perhaps.


	2. Chapter 2 - Thinking Ahead

Only Senku, that incorrigible genius young man, would ever call a place The Kingdom of Science. Tsukasa could feel that the other guy was closer now than he had been before; he could sense the energy in the air, and for the first time in a while he was getting excited. He now had three friends of the young scientist as hostages, and traps had been set. Senku was smart in all things science, but Tsukasa was older, stronger, and a keen hunter. He had a way to lure in his prey, a way to trap that quarry, and now it was all just a matter of waiting. He also had a growing army waiting to attack on his word; his circles were full of trusted allies, but their loyalty really had not been tested yet. Tsukasa was praying for those who had been lost in the second raid on the primitive village; it bothered him that Hyoga didn't know their names, and he seemed not to really care.

The big man thought as he prayed. "_Who are you serving now Senku? Who are you giving high fives too_?" Those simple hand slaps energized him to hunt and provide to the best of his abilities. "_Who are you amazing with all you thoughts and ideas?_ "

Tsukasa never fully trusted the masked man; it was hard to put any faith in someone who chose to cover most of their features. The big man smirked as he found the communication device buried in the dirt around Senku's grave; the time had finally come. The crazy kid had actually made a phone in his simple world; his musing was interrupted when a loud sound filled the air. He and Hyoga ran at full speed; they neared the miracle cave as another incredibly loud explosive sound filled the area. Both men could feel the force of the noise; it was incredible, then an impossibly loud roar sounded off, and then there was silence. Tsukasa and Hyoga swiftly scaled a tree and caught Ukyo as he yelled to the gathered Kingdom of Science. Hyoga stabbed and grabbed the younger man and dispatched him without a single pause; Tsukasa never wanted to hurt his own army, but he couldn't stop the other man as he threw the archer at Senku, Taiku, and Chrome. There was an explosive reaction between the nitric acid, Sulphur, and carbon. Senku lay on the ground for a moment, and then he started to stir, and rise.

Their reunion had not gone to plan, but when dealing with Senku nothing ever will. Senku had made it to the cave, and had brought a small army with him; he recognized the blond fighter he had knocked a tree over on over a year ago. He also saw a small land vehicle up ended by the pit traps he had set; he couldn't help but smile, the teen had built what could only be described as a tank. It looked a little odd he wondered what it was really made of; despite that the teen had orchestrated a raid that killed no one. There was silence all around as the captured members of his army shook with fright, and Senku's army stood in temporary shock.

He spoke first. "Hello Senku."

"Hey Tsukasa." Senku replied simply.

The two looked at one another as a breeze blew around them.

Tsukasa continued. "What a long, long battle it's been! Was it really a year ago?" he smirked a little. "It pains me to think; I'll have to finish you off again."

"Heh heh heh ouch man." Sensku did not miss a beat. "I climbed outta the pits of hell just to see you again." He wore a smirk as well. "With nothing but the thinnest thread of science!"

Everyone held their breath at the odd exchange going on between the two men; there was tension, but the two spoke like old friends. The only interruption came from Gen mimicking Lillian's voice, but this Tsukasa here Senku new the scheme was foiled.

Tsukasa looked at the broken communication device. "Yes, it was only by a razor's margin that this war was decided."

Hyoga was bored by all the talk; and Senku's calm confidence was getting on his nerves.

"SENKU, you and your people have lost." Hyoga yelled. "A proposal if you're willing…." He started in a calmer voice.

Senku's smile faded and he looked bored and annoyed as he interrupted the masked fighter. It was the same offer as before; Senku offers himself up as a sacrifice and everyone else would be allowed to live. Senku picked at his ear and filled in the rest of the sentence before Hyoga could finish.

"You took the words straight from my mouth…" He started his voice oozing with malice. "How considerate of you." He finished.

Taiju was going to have none of that, and he vocalized his displeasure, but Senku silenced his oldest friend with logic. This was not then, this was now, there was a Kingdom of people ready and willing to defend not only Senku, but each other. Kohaku leapt to action and was soon followed by Kinro and the others their katanas at the ready.

"They will die for nothing." Hyoga mocked. "In the end they really were mush brained primitives." He stated without care.

Tsukasa stepped back from the other man; his dislike for Hyoga rising, and he knew now what a mistake it had been resurrecting the spear wielder. There was still the cave to regain, so Tsukasa fought against the warriors of the Kingdom of Science he mixed it up with Kinro who fought valiantly like a lion. Hyoga took on Kohaku who was being aided by Taiju mainly but the other warriors were trying to get their licks in too. The pair had to work fast; there was no telling what Senku would devise with what simple things were in the cave and surrounding area. Taiju charged Tsukasa, but then stopped as something flew in the sky above them; everyone paused to watch the paper airplane.

"Heh Heh Heh, Listen Tsukasa!" He called out from the mouth of the cave. "The question's not Strength or Science?" he talked as the flying paper headed for a tree branch. "Both Strength and Science will triumph. Compared to gum powder, this is over a hundred times as powerful." The scientist did not miss a beat. "Do you know the Greek word for strength?" There was a little tip noise as the two surfaces met. " Dynamite."

Tsukasa watched as it hit the limb, and then there was a massive explosion. They barely recovered as Senku let loose another one, and it too exploded over everyone's head. Chrome, Gen and Senku each had a paper airplane ready to take to the air, and even Ukyo offered up and arrow for a more precise shot. Above them the first tree hit was burning magnificently; Tsukasa was Hyoga drop his mask to stare lustfully at it. Tsukasa knew though like Taiju and Ukyo, that Senku really did not want anyone hurt anyone friend or foe.

Tsukasa put his thoughts into words. "Yes there is no evading your new weapon." He sighed a little. "However, others would surely get caught in the blasts. How many would die?" The pieces were slowly coming together. "You don't abandon others so easily Senku, nor would you sacrifice yourself like that."

"Oh boy, guess neither of us can make a move, Huh?" Senku said partially sarcastic, but there was also a little clue in the way he said it. "A regular stalemate."

Tsukasa knew now that this was all by design; Senku had taken the turning tide and though of a way to spin it around back in his favor. What was the younger man thinking? Was all this really for easy access to the nitric acid? Tsukasa knew some science from school but Senku's knowledge was way above that; surely if he really wanted to he could make his own miracle fluid, or even just find another old cave. Tsukasa listened as Gen and Senku talked about the past and how Tsukasa had made tons of money doing fights and variety shows.

Gen was thinking too. "All that money….What was it for?" Gen then realized. "Who was it for?"

"She's alive isn't she, Tsukasa." Senku said. "Your sister…" he clarified.

Tsukasa stood motionless; his little sister Mirai had been declared brain dead by Doctors when he was thirteen. All he had wanted to do was get pretty shells for her so she could be a mermaid, but that old drunk had nearly beaten him to death over nothing. When regained consciousness and had been patched up, he returned to her bedside, but he was too late. She was on life support, and for all scientific purposes she was dead. He had failed her, and couldn't bear taking her off the only things giving her semblance of life. So he fought and fought; appeared on shows, and did everything he could to keep her on those machines.

"We might be able to help her." Senku broke into his thoughts. "Through the healing properties of de-petrification process." He said holding up a jar of the solution.

He let some drops fall on a petrified swallow and after some cracking noises the revived bird flew off singing a song. Tsukasa didn't want to get his hopes up, but the scientist seemed so sure of himself.

There had to be a catch; something, some sort of downfall to what he was offering.

Tsukasa relented. "State the terms of your deal."

"What we can offer you, is a chance to revive your sister." Senku started. "and in return you agree to a ceasefire." He simply stated.

Tsukasa spoke up. "How can you prove that this isn't just nonsense?"

Senku looked at the stone fragments at his feet; he really did feel it could be done, but this was bigger than Yuzuriha's foot, and more complicated than his broken neck and death. He did not know what Tsukasa's sister was stricken with, and what its' true nature and form. What he did know was that he needed to help the older man; the now twenty year old was hurting and needed hope.

"All I can give you is my word." He started. "I don't lie about science. Isn't that enough?" He offered.

The sun placed golden rays on Tsukasa's up turned face, and he felt the warmth, but also he felt hope spring eternal in his hardened heart.


	3. Chapter 3 - Thinking of Her

They had found the little girl buried deep; the worked in shifts to dig her up, and then Yuzuriha, Kohaku and Nikki dressed her. They all held their breaths as Senku poured the de-petrification solution on her. Yuzuriha prayed hard as the stone cracked.

"Heh Heh Heh, the whole point of our revival fluid was to help people who've been one billion percent brain dead for millennia…" He rationalized. "And give 'em a wakeup call." He was getting excited. "At the end of the day, a brain's a brain! It only stands to reason that this would do the trick." He explained.

It made sense to him; he had kept his brain alive somehow; by thinking and keeping up with time, years, and seasons. Taiju took longer because even though he was thinking about Yuzuriha and how he would save her; he had always been a slower thinker. The stone shattered and Mirai reached out to her brother; she was awake and she spoke. Tsukasa hugged his sister; she was un-petrified, and alive; it was all thanks to the younger man with the spiked up-do. Tsukasa could not believe it, never in any of his wildest dreams would this had happened. Dreams become nightmares so easily, there was an explosion at the miracle cave, and then Hyoga attacked Mirai. Tsukasa stepped in and was run through with the pipe spear; the mask was really off now, and Hyoga revealed his true nature.

Tsukasa fell backwards off the cliff's edge, but he didn't fall far as Senku grabbed him by the hand. The scientist was not strong, but he held fast to Tsukasa refusing to let him go. Sweat from the exertion hit the older youth in the face as he looked up into his friend's red eyes.

He smiled. "Senku…."

"Save it! I am one million percent sure I am going to hate what you have to say." He told Tsukasa. "No one is dying to day! One of us already died, so you'll have to find something else to claim!" He retorted.

Tsukasa was pretty sure that, that was the most irrational thing the scientist had ever uttered. He was bleeding heavily and he could feel his consciousness starting to fade.

He tried again. "Senku…"

"Shut up! I am trying to think!" Senku shouted back.

Tsukasa felt he could actually see complex computations flowing behind Senku's eyes; the scientist did not stir even when Hyoga grabbed a hold of his shoulder.

"Let him fall; it is a small sacrifice." The white haired man chuckled.

Senku frowned, he hated that word. It was useless to sacrifice anyone to gain any conclusion that can really be accomplished through hard work and trial and error. Hyoga's cracks were all around his mouth in circle and cross patterns; the madness in his eyes along with the death's head grin made him look deranged.

"Shut up all of you!" Senku grunted loudly.

Senku was mentally calculating Tsukasa's weight, along with force needed to pull him up. The youth did not weigh nearly as much as Magma, but it was close; the advantage was that the ground was firm and would hold both their weights fine. Disadvantages were Hyoga and whatever he had planned, and a drop into the water. The water would be survivable, but the current would only serve to make Tsukasa bleed out faster. He gould hear the Warriors of Science rushing in to deal with the pipe-spear wielder; the distraction would get him off his back, but he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"Don't make me kill all these people just to prove a point, Senku." Hyoga uttered into his ear.

Kohaku and them could hold their own, even Ukyo who was recuperating quickly thanks to his medicines could help, so there really was no down side.

"You give me too much credit Hyoga." Senku said giving the other man a confident side glance. "I don't command them; they fight for what they believe, and right now I think they would love to get a piece of a man who would try to attack an unarmed young girl." He finished.

Mirai was being protected by Yuzuriha, Chrome, and Taiju, while Kinro, Ginro, Kohaku, and even Magma were rushing to surround Hyoga; he was sure in the distant someplace would be Ukyo.


	4. Chapter 4 - Thinking of Everything

AUTHORS NOTE: I had this written weeks ago and forgot all about it; I got my new volume of Dr. Stone Manga, and before I read it I said you know you should REALLY work on completing that fanfic you started. SOOOOO here I am and I see I HAD been working on it, and there are some Chapters I need to add...and here we are. OOPSIE! ANYWAY without further ado.

* * *

Gen muttered. "This is Azy-Cray!"

Hyoga's hand left his shoulder as he readied to battle everyone; somewhere and getting closer would be his ace in the hole, Homura, to get the rest of the dynamite. He wasn't interested in ceasefires or peace, he wanted to rule with unlimited power, and Senku had shown him the way to get that ultimate strength. The fight was fast moving as everyone fought against the one man as a unified force; they came from all angles and all heights.

"Shut up and listen!" Senku ordered. "I am going to swing you over and when I say 'let go'; you let go, and this is ten billion percent important for you not to bleed on me and do what I say, OK?!" He said.

Tsukasa was about to let him go, and say something to the contrary, but the strength of Senku's brain, and the sureness in his eyes made him think otherwise. He smiled and then nodded, and Senku started to swing him from side to side while muttering. Finally when the arc was high enough, Senku shifted his position back a bit and changed the arc direction.

"NOW!" Senku ordered and let go.

Tsukasa let go and felt himself rising up and then falling back; he closed his eyes and waited to his the cliff's edge or the water, but he hit the ground with a thud. His wound screamed at him and he started to shake; Senku was over him in a second callously throwing a white powder into his wounds. He also stuck a funnel in his mouth and he tasted a bitter dry substance go down his throat.

"To stop infection, reduce fever, and start the healing process." He called out as he drove the medicine deep into the front of the wound. "We're going to talk long and hard later about your choice of allies, so you better heal quickly!" he told Tsukasa.

Tsukasa was turned on his side and the process and explanation was repeated; the areas were then bound tightly by Yuzuriha and Senku gave her a medium sized bag from his belt.

"He'll probably need stitches." He said as he leaned in closer. "Work quickly so no bacterium sets in." He told her. "Clean the area thouroughly with alcohol put more of this on, and re-bind." He concluded.

Yuzuriha nodded, and Taiju the oaf, easily picked up Tsukasa. Mirai followed holding fast to her brother's dangling hand.

"Go with them mentalist, your flair for illusions may come in handy, if needed." Senku suggested.

Gen could see the wheels turning in Senku's mind; he was thinking several steps ahead, and he was making contingency plans for all the outcomes.

"Chrome take the dynamite, that's what they are after. Bury it, hide it, throw it in to the water, blow it up, I don't care which just don't let them get it." Senku said "NO ARGUMENT this time!" he ordered.

Chrome made sure the rest of the explosives were accounted for; he closed the box and dashed off. Hyoga was almost done for; Kohaku had managed to grab his spear again and she slashed through the binds holding the blade on.

The blond smirked. "I doubt anyone will be willing to get you a spare spear this time."

Ginro used his katana to slice the spear shaft in half; the fighter was now unarmed.

"HA HA! Ginro deals the winning blow!" He goaded.

Kinro kept his guard up, but he was mentally kicking his brother in the head for saying such a stupid comment; Nikki stood beside him panting from the effort of the fight. Senku turned and placed his fingers to his head, this was all becoming such a bother. Maybe Tsukasa was right; did everyone really deserve to be revived? The people Tsukasa had chosen were physically strong, but mentally they were children. Then there was Hyoga the man was smart and strong; but Senku had seen madness and lust in his eyes as he watched the nitro-explode earlier. He knew nothing about Homura except that she obediently followed Hyoga, and she was willing to set the elderly and children on fire if ordered. Senku was defiantly going to have a talk with Tsukasa as soon as all this was done, but first he had to think of a way to resolve this current problem. Senku watched as Hyoga' s demeanor changed; he was about to shout when Kohaku and Kinro saw it as well, they moved in as Ginro was disarmed. The fight started anew; a whirl wind of strikes and counter strikes; Ginro with no weapon retreated back towards the temporary village. It was a triple blow delivered by Kohaku, Kinro and Nikki, that knocked Hyoga off the cliff and into the water. The power team watched as Hyoga only surfaced once as he was swept away; they turned and saw that Senku was gone; they figured he had gone to the village.

"Back to the village! Last time we dealt with Hyoga that woman had nearly burned all our homes!" Kohaku commanded.

The power team was all thinking the same thing and rushed back to where they had set up temporary shelters for the traveling group of Ishigami village. The village was fine; Yuzuriha was treating Tsukasa with Taiju and Chrome acting as faithful nurses following all her orders.

Kohaku looked around. "Where is Senku?!" Nobody had seen him around. "I'm going to the cave, stay here in case that woman shows up!'

"I'll go with you." Nikki volunteered. " I have some better insight on Homura and Hyoga; I'll fill you in on the way." She said.

The two women headed to the miracle cave; as they moved swiftly another explosion sounded off. Old Kaseki was easily moving large pieces of rock; some of the thugs from the Kingdom of Might were slowly taking a head count, but otherwise they were being useless.

Kohaku looked at the old artisan. "Is everyone OK?!"

"No one was near the cave when the first explosion happened, but…." He started.

Kohaku looked at him and she noticed he had a lump forming on his head. "What happened?!"

"The entrance was open, but some of these stones had blocked it off a little so I was moving them." He started. "I was hit by some jerk; and then hurled into the air; then there was another blast, and now the entrance is totally closed off." He finished.

Kohaku stopped him as he tried to pull more debris away from the mountain. "You're ok, right?!"

"I am fine, but you don't understand!" He said. "It was that woman and another guy, and they have Senku!" He finished.

Kohaku was done with that pink clad; back fighting woman, she wanted to punch her in the head so badly. She'd definitely get few lumps added to the other guys head too; she did not know who he was, but he needed a sound beating.

"Sounds like Yo's way of fighting." Nikki offered. "He's a brute, and a pompous jerk, but very much a coward." She said.

Kohaku looked at where the cave opening once was; it was now blocked by a land slide of boulders, trees, and dirt.


	5. Chapter 5 - Thinking of Nothing

Senku's head was hurting, but that was to be expected. Someone had hit him from behind and had come back to his senses right as the cave was sealed off. He figured this was the one variable he really knew nothing about, the brute Chrome had tricked with his fake pneumonia act. Their ultimate goal of course had been to acquire the science guy to supply them with dynamite and fire power, and other means of clout. He opened his eyes and grimaced; on either side of him was Homura and Yo.

Yo laughed. "Told ya I didn't kill him; I've bashed plenty of skulls and I know how much force to use!" The ex-police officer forced Senku's head up with one of his tonfas. "You give us what we want…."

"Yea yea yea and you'll let me go, and we'll all go skipping off into the sunset all happy…" Senku interrupted him. "I am one billion percent sure you are lying." He pushed the wooden weapon away from him.

He looked around and saw torches lit all over the place; this was defiantly not a place to make anything. They would all succumb to the poisonous vapors making things like gun powder and nitro glycerin would create.

"I am guessing there are other routes in and out of this cave." Senku stood up and started to dig around in his ear. "Your merry little leader Hyoga is waiting at one; you bring me to him, and you force me to make things that make big booms for you." Senku went on. "I tell you what I need and like a good retrieval expert you get it all." He said to Homura. "And you are the enforcer who keeps me in line with threats and bodily harm."" Senku sighed as he looked at Yo.

Yo smirked. "Smart boy! You know all that, so why don't you make this easy for us and you, and be a good little geek."

"Hmmph." Senku uttered with a tired look on his face. "You do realize you can't do SQUAT to me fool!" Senku sighed and before Yo could retort he continued. "Who's going to add the components? You? You've got all the subtlety and finesse of a train wreck cause by a drunk conductor." He started. "Miss gymnast? Though full of grace and smarts; you probably fell asleep during all your chemistry and science classes if you had any." He said while looking at Homura. "And what about your leader Hyoga? He may know combat, and have all kinds of brute persuasion methods, but without me you ain't going to get anything." He said and shifted his stance.

Senku knew between the two of them; they could easily beat him to a pulpy mess of blood, bones, and organs. Yo was gripping his tonfas tightly, and Senku could hear the man's teeth grinding. Homura's face remained expressionless, but he could sense an understanding of sorts.

"Don't bother threatening the village either because as I said before; I don't order them around, and they can take care of themselves." He continued. "Plus with your village guardian's help we have even more intel on you and you." He said while looking at Homura and Yo. "Hyoga too, so you have no bargaining or threatening advantage." Senku reasoned.

Homura watched the teen; he was unlike anyone she had ever met. He was confident; intelligent, and was seeing all the angles. She chose the advantage of hooking up with Hyoga, the fighter had plans and ideas beyond Tsukasa's fool-hearty attempt as a utopian society. She liked being in control, in her youth her power had been taken from her by someone she was supposed to trust. He used her in depraved ways daily, and when she tried to gain her power back and reported him, she was not believed by anyone, not even her family. The other girls he was abusing were too scared to come forward, so she was left all alone. The man, who used her, punished her in so many ways. To keep herself from going mad she focused on her gymnastics until that was all she had in her life. Filled with self loathing she matured and moved from one shallow negative relationship to another; all she knew about so called love was that it used her, and she hated it. She let no one get close to her; and she lived a silent, bitter, lonely life. She welcomed the petrification and hopefully the death it would bring her.

Homura sighed. "You seem to have all the answers." She took out a stick of dynamite. "SO sure of yourself…" She lifted it up to the torch flames. "…what if I just blow us all up right here and now?" She said.

"Heh, because you don't want to die." Senku told her with a smile. "Plus I am 9 million percent sure I would survive, and I would HATE to have to put you back together again." He said nonchalantly. "Dismemberment and the infection that would follow would be a useless way to die, and my sewing skills are non-existent." He added. "Don't insult us both; you would never throw away your control so easily and so stupidly." He concluded.

Yo looked ready to bolt as Homura held the explosive aloft; this was a battle of wits between Homura and Senku. Yo as usually was only thinking of himself as he stepped further into the guano covered cave.

Homura shrugged and lowered the explosive. "You know Senku…" After a slight hesitation she continued. "Thanks for the candy by the way, it was good."

It was not what she had wanted to say, but she felt herself falling for the teenage scientist. This was not the right time or place for such declarations, so she simple turned slightly. It was a subtle gesture for him to get moving. There had some miles to cover and the air in the cave was starting to get thicker and odiferous.

"If I were you, I'd start dousing those torches. They are eating up the oxygen supply, and I don't feel like suffocating." He informed.

Yo grumbled. "Shut up, you don't tell us what to do!"

Homura smothered the torches as she passed by them, and soon it was dimmer in the cave.


	6. Chapter 6 - Thinking of Darkness

AUTHORS NOTE - Still have not read the new issure of Dr. Stone even though I REALLY want to; I want to get this done first so bear with me, but at least no more spoilers. Now it is just fun off the path Fanfiction.

* * *

The walk deeper into the cave was dank work since snuffing out several of the torches; the air was still thick and the bats and bugs were alarmed because of the destruction that had taken place. Senku and Homura were silent as they moved along; Yo complained loudly and constantly about everything from, the bats, the temperature, the dampness, and the strong ammonia smell.

"QUIET idiot, I am 10 billion percent sure your whining will cause a cave in!" Senku grumbled at him.

Senku looked up at the structure of the cave and was sure nothing except for explosives would cause it to collapse.

Yo stopped and turned on Senku. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!?"

He was surprised to hear small rocks, and gravel fall in front of them; he had felt the air move past him as Homura from the darkness tossed it ahead of them. Yo turned sharply and started to look panicked; he didn't say anything else. Senku put his arms behind his head and looked back at the pink clad woman; she wore no expression except a slight smirk. The trio rested a bit as they came to a small body of water; surely if water had gotten in, their exit would be someplace further beyond. Senku had figured had it not been 3700 years into the future, this end of the cave might have contained ancient pictographs or some primitive language long dead. He touched the wet walls knowing that the years of run down and mineral leeching had covered up all traces of what may have once been here; if this part of the cave had existed in their time. Their lives had so easily been erased; the building were gone, the roads, only a few things that were slower to decay remained. Even the pollution damage they had wrought was gone; the air and water were clean, animals flourished, and the plants had taken back what once had been theirs. Senku thought about what he wanted to do; he wanted to bring everyone back, but would the Earth accept that endeavor?

Yo suddenly pushed him roughly. "Hey dork; whatcha doing?!"

Senku still did not know what caused the petrification in the first place; he remembered that the first reports of petrified swallows originated from South America and then spread outwards. He recalled in detail all the information he had amassed in what little time he had; South America was home to the largest rainforest in the world, but over time and thanks to humans it was being cut down, cleared, and burned. He had been in touch online with biologists, ecologists, and climatologists all over the world; they had theories of all kinds, but no definitive proof.

Yo was losing his temperature; Homura had gone off to powder her nose, or whatever it was that chicks did. His mind strayed often to the well stacked and erotically limber woman with the pink hair; lustfully he wondered where the cracks on her shapely thigh ended, her outfit barely covered her and he often filled in the gaps with his wicked imagination. Yo was used to being respected, and the gall of this punk to order him around was maddening, but now the nerd was ignoring him.

He took out his tonfa and wacked Senku in the side; he hit the teen again making sure to target places where the bruises would be hidden by clothes. "I am talking to you PUNK!"

His last blow hit Senku across the lower back and the spiky haired kid fell into the water; Homura came back on the scene. Senku's head broke the surface of the water and he sputtered; Yo grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up.

Yo looked at her. "The little nerd was trying to escape; tried to bulldog me!"

He used his weapon and put Senku in a choke hold and made sure that the teen couldn't utter anything.

Senku pushed against the offending predicament he was in; he had gotten stronger since reviving, but everyone seemed to still be stronger than him.

Homura looked at them both with her expressionless red eyes. "Let him go Yo; he is to remain alive."

Yo swore loudly and let Senku go, but not before getting another hit in, this time to the forehead. "Try anything like that again and I'll crack yer skull wide open!"

The rest of the journey was quiet; Homura observed that Senku was now moving gingerly. She knew full well that Senku would never try anything as stupid as escape; she knew Yo was lying and could have easily dispatched him. Yo reminded her of everything that was wrong with men; their brutishness, their unhinged lust, their idiocy, and especially how they under estimated and undervalued every female in the world. Even Hyoga who she sort of loved what starting to display his short comings; he gave her powers as a loyal right hand, but he never showed her much in the way of kindness. He had plans and she was involved in them, at least she thought she was included. Was she really, or what she just being used again?

Soon a golden natural light started to fill the dankness; Senku knew they were a few miles from the Kingdom of Strength, but in what direction he wasn't sure right now. As if on cue Hyoga came into view, he was holding his kudayari, and he looked tired but otherwise in one piece.

"Good job Homura." He said. "I expect there were no troubles?" He asked.

Homura looked at him. "Yo roughed him up, but there was nothing out of the ordinary."

"Oh why was he roughed up Yo?" Hyoga asked, but then he cut the ex-police officer off when he was about to explain. "Don't lie to me, I hate fibs, they are so inconsiderate."

Yo was scared; Hyoga was another strong dude you did not mess with.

"Listen as much as I would love to listen to the dramatic intimidation testosterone theater." Senku started. "I am 100 billion percent sure I don't care about any of this, and would like you to get on with whatever THIS is or is attempting to be." He finished and pushed past Hyoga.

Senku kneeled at the water's edge and used a cool compress on the areas that Yo had assaulted.

"Just say what you want, so I can refuse, and we can get on with our lives." Senku said.

His bruises were swelling and he felt that nothing was broken, so he would survive, he would just be achy for about a week. He stood up and turned so that he had his back to the sun, and looked at the trio of traitors from the Tsukasa Kingdom.

"So you have figured out what we want, and you already have decided to refuse." Hyoga started. "I guess threatening your people won't work; they fought valiantly, like lions." He continued. " And my little act has turned me into the villain with my own village, so what is a man to do?" He mockingly mused.

Senku rolled his eyes wishing Hyoga would get to the point, but he did not interrupt. Before he had turned away from the sun he knew they were to the west, and as he waited he looked around trying to find another directional cue to aid his calculations.

"You figure you hold all the cards; you have the knowledge, the skills, and the ways to make what I desire." Hyoga went on. "I have one thing though, like Tsukasa, I hold your life in my hands and I can easily crush you like I did Tsukasa." He threatened.

Senku dug in his ear as Hyoga threatened him with death.

"I cheated death twice, what makes you think you can seal the deal?" He said.

The setting sun ringed him with a bright golden-pink fiery aura; he looked as if he would be reclaimed by the setting star at any moment. Hyoga advanced on the smaller man his pipe spear ready to strike the teen down.


End file.
